disneypixartoystoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Buzz Lightyear
Buzz Lightyear is a fictional character in the Appearances Buzz Lightyear was first seen on ''Toy Story'' as a birthday gift for Andy Davis. At this time, Buzz does not realize that he is a toy, believing himself to be the real Buzz Lightyear. (The reason for this is implied in the first film, and clarified in the second: He was placed in hypersleep before going on his mission, for example, being inserted in the display carton. All Buzz Lightyear toys are similarly unaware.) He also thinks that all of his equipment is fully functional, not realizing that his communicator is a sticker, his laser is an LED, etc. This belief causes friction between Buzz and Woody, Andy's previous favorite toy, whom he refers to as a 'sad, strange, little man'. The other toys in Andy's room are attracted by Buzz's doo-dads and gung-ho attitude, but Woody becomes increasingly jealous and contrives to cause Buzz to fall behind Andy's desk. Instead, Buzz falls out of the window and is thought to be lost. During this period, Buzz manages to survive and save Woody numerous times due to the fact that he still believes that he is a space ranger. Using both stealth and agility, he manages to get through all challenges with Woody until he learns the truth. Eventually Buzz and Woody meet up and through a series of incidents, Buzz comes first to realize that he is, in fact, a toy. He learns this when he sees a Buzz Lightyear Action Figure TV commercial then attempts to fly out the window of toy-destroying child Sid's house, only to fall and break his left arm off in the process. At first, he has a nervous breakdown and falls into depression after learning the truth, but with encouragement from Woody, he gradually comes to accept the situation (being loved by Andy). He teams up with Woody to escape Sid, and together, they are able to reunite with Andy and the other toys. In ''Toy Story 2'', Buzz leads Slinky, Mr. Potato Head, Rex, and Hamm on the mission to find and rescue Woody after he's stolen by Al McWhiggin, the owner of Al's Toy Barn, for his collection. Assuming the leadership role, Buzz manages to track down Woody's trail and find the culprit. He appears to be a serious leader right on his task, as he demands the toys not to give up until Woody is safely back in Andy's room. Buzz and the toys eventually succeed by navigating traffic, elevators, cars, airports, and aircraft. At one point in the movie, while investigating Al's Toy Barn itself, Buzz is captured by a newer Buzz Lightyear action figure, who overpowers him and imprisons him in a display box, showing that the entire toy line apparently holds the same ignorance of their existence as toys as Buzz once had. Nevertheless, Buzz manages to break free from the box and follows the rest of the toys and Al all the way to his apartment. However, whilst escaping the Toy Barn, the toys accidentally release an evil Emperor Zurg action figure. Zurg, who like the other Space Ranger dolls, believes he is the real Emperor Zurg, follows Buzz. When Buzz finds Woody in Al's apartment, Woody decides to stay with the Roundup Gang instead of going with Buzz and Buzz says goodbye angrily by saying "To do what Woody? Watch kids from behind glass and never be loved again? Some life!" and leaves. A minute later Woody tells Buzz that he'll come with them and invites the Roundup gang to come with him, but Prospector locks the vent and refuses to join to go to Andy's house. Following Al, the gang is attacked by Zurg who thinks he is the real Emperor Zurg and tries to kill the gang. The fake Buzz, who is leading the toys at that moment, battles Zurg, claiming that he "killed his father". After knocking Buzz to the ground, Zurg answers with the phrase: "No. I am your father", similarly to Darth Vader. When Zurg wants to strike Buzz down, he gets knocked off the elevator's roof by Rex. After rescuing Woody and getting rid of the vile Prospector at the airport, Buzz assists Woody in rescuing Jessie. Despite being separated from Woody, Buzz commandeers Bullseye to follow Woody and is seen galloping next to the plane's wheels when he catches Woody's hat. As the toys finally get home, Buzz holds a romantic interest for Jessie, giving her a nice compliment of her hair, and in return, Jessie describes Buzz as the 'sweetest space toy she ever met', much to his delight. The last shot shows Woody, Buzz, and their girlfriends watching Wheezy sing "You've Got a Friend in Me". In ''Toy Story 3'', Buzz, along with Jessie, Woody and the other toys, end up in a daycare center after Andy had grown up and is preparing to go to college. Though initially excited at the prospect of being played with again, the toys soon find the various toddlers are extremely harsh on them and decide to escape. When Buzz escapes from the Caterpillar Room, he is captured and put in demo mode by Lotso. This causes him to regain his 'Space Ranger' persona, and he loses all his memories of before. The other toys from Andy's room capture Buzz and reset him, accidentally putting him in Spanish-speaking mode. He recovers fully and regains his memories when he is hit in the head by a falling TV set while trying to save Jessie. Category:Andy's Toys Category:Bonnie's Toys